The development of nanosatellite (nanosat) technology has resulted in increased operational usage of nanosats for various objectives. Nanosats have gained a significant amount of interest from government and commercial sectors to satisfy growing needs including remote sensing, scientific research and communications. Using traditional hardware-in-the-loop systems for developing and testing nanosat communication constellations is typically complex and expensive. A need exists to develop a system to evaluate a store-and-forward nanosat communication network including multiple nanosats and multiple ground nodes.